


The echo under your skin

by LittleLinor



Category: Spiral: Suiri no Kizuna
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Multi, Self-Harm, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 22:16:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16689949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLinor/pseuds/LittleLinor
Summary: That One Soulmate AU Where You Get Your Mate's Injuries On Your Body As Ghostly Scars(spoilers for everything)





	The echo under your skin

**Author's Note:**

> Reposted from tumblr. Also Everything Sucks (or almost)

Eyes regularly adds new scars to his body. Everyone knows, and yet no one comments. It’s not like that. It’s the one thing he can still have, the one thing he refuses to completely give up on.

Even if it’s not the same thing.

Rio prides herself on her yet untouched skin (untouched but for her own injuries, that is). It’s not that they don’t exist, she says. It’s that “they’re safe somewhere, and they’ll be safe until I find them.” She runs around the earth without really looking, because trouble always finds her first anyway.

When Ryouko gets pregnant, Kousuke starts to panic, breaking down under the pressure to protect not just her, but himself.  _What if the baby got hurt through me?_ She tolerates it for three weeks before slapping some sense into him, and bears the discoloured mark on her own cheek with pride (her first important action as a mother, she says).

The wreckage of his body finally only his own, Ayumu waits.

(Sometimes, there are still marks that affect only his skin)


End file.
